Eternal Life
by ShadowHuntersForever
Summary: With the sudden newcomers and transition from human to vampire for Elena the two brothers must figure what the end game is and what they must do to protect the girl they love from herself, and everybody around her. Who are they? Why did they want Elena as vampire so bad? And could she be hiding a secret that could change everything?
1. Chapter 1: The Masked Figures

Elena ran harder than she ever ran before. She didn't know what was behind her, nor did she care to find out. She stopped behind a truck, attempting and failing at catching her breath, the thing smiled sensing her and her oh so sweet heartbeat. She could hear Stefan's cries far away in the back ground, crying for her. She couldn't get caught she just couldn't, they both knew what would happen if she did, just as she was about to run again, he was in front of her, gripping her throat with his hands crushing her windpipe. He could easily kill her right then and there, but no he wouldn't, he'd wait to do it in front of her little boyfriend and watch it destroy him, both of them as a matter of fact, as she died. He dragged her back to where the two brothers were being held, starved and weakened so they could not fight back. He wrung his hands around her neck as small tears escaped her eyes they locked onto Stephens, almost as a silent plea that it was alright that she would be alright and so would her. The silence of the clearing made it easy to hear her neck snap, instantly killing her, her lifeless body hitting the ground, as he dropped her. The brothers could only cry in agony, and pull against their restraints, They both loved her, in so many different ways. Elena's eyes opened, slowly as she sat up surveying her surroundings. She almost wanted to cry, she was one of them now. Their captors let them go as they both ran to Elena's side then in an instant they were alone once again. She cried into Stephen's shoulder while Daymon checked the area making sure their captors really had run off. The brothers looked at each other both knowing she needed blood and she needed it fast. stefan easily carried her back to the Salvatore house placing her in his bed to rest.

"Why her? Why now?" HE asked of his brother. Neither knew who the strange visitors were , But they knew it wasn't good that Elena would be joining them in eternal life. Damon looked at his brother broken seeing the women he loved be damned to this curse.

"Whoever they were they obviously wanted Elena as one of us very badly, and i think it's safe to say they won't stop until they get what they want." Damon said.

"Whoever it is they won't touch her again." They heard movement upstairs both turning to look at the stairs. She would need help, lots of it if she was going to survive this way.

The person hiding outside the window watching the two brothers walk up the stairs. Oh how they were in for a treat.

Should I continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Elena awoke from her nap at half past noon, a raging headache pounding against her skull. She crept down the hall to the main room of the Salvatore house, somewhat useless due to the brothers advanced hearing. Peering around the edge of the wall she spotted more than the two brothers. Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Elijah. Elena walked into the room causing all eyes to turn to her Caroline ran to her hugging her hard, almost knocking the breath out of her, if she had any. Elena joined Bonnie and Caroline on the couch, still followed by eight sets of eyes.

"What happened?" The group shared panicked and pained glances. Elena braced herself, she couldn't remember so it was up to them to tell her, and she wouldn't know if they were leaving anything out.

"Yesterday, the men that had been trailing us finally, caught up to us outside of Charleston. The boys were picked off leaving you alone, they were drained and beaten as per normal. But the leader caught you and…... turned you, we've been waiting for you to wake up. After they killed you they ran off leaving you alone. The boys managed to get you back here and they called us all over." Caroline explained. Pain gripped Elena's heart, this was the last thing she wanted, and everyone knew it. She couldn't believe it after all they had been through, everything they'd worked for, all the sacrifices, all the people she loved who had died protecting her and she still ended up dead.

"You still have two hours before you have to feed or you'll die." Damon cut in, "and I recommend you feed." The group shot Damon icy glares.

"It's your choice Elena, if you don't want to be a vampire don't feed but just know if you do feed we will all be here to help you, we can teach you how to control yourself." Caroline said. Elena knew she didn't want this life she never wanted it, but looking around the group she couldn't leave them, and she had a choice to never leave them, but was it worth it? Looking over to Elijah and Rebekah she grew curious. Why were they here they both hated her, well Rebekah did at least.

"What are they doing here?" She asked. Rebekah rolled her eyes telling someone else to explain.

"We're originals who better to teach you to control yourself? We've had centuries of practice. Besides, I told you I've always liked you, you have something rare in you and I want to make sure it doesn't die with you." Elijah stated. Rebekah huffed almost in annoyance.

"Don't think I don't hate you because I still do very much but, know it'll be harder to kill you, plus I was dragged here against my will." Elena had a choice, one she didn't know if she was ready or willing to make.

"I want to speak to Caroline alone." Of all people she trusted, Caroline most right now, so it was Caroline who was going to help her. Caroline followed Elena right out of the house, far from the house knowing they couldn't hear her this far away.

"Caroline I want to turn, but I don't want to do it here or anywhere near here for that matter, and I would like you to help me. If you'd be willing?" Elena asked unsure if her friend would be willing enough to do so. Caroline smiled.

"Anything for you. But we have to make it fast, you don't have much time left." They both looked back in the direction of the house. Caroline knew they'd kill her for leaving with her, elena for leaving at all. In half an hour they were already three towns away.

"Okay you need to feed now before it gets too late." They stopped the car at a small almost barren gas station, the only person outside, an average looking teen girl talking excitedly on her phone, not paying attention. In the shadows of the gas station Caroline stood holding the body of the girl.

"You don't need to kill her you just need to get enough in you to transition." Elena looked uncertain. What if she couldn't stop? What if she couldn't help herself? Noticing her hesitation, Caroline cut in.

"Hey, i'll be right here the whole time." With reassurance from Caroline Elena sunk her teeth into the girl's neck.


End file.
